Emison through the years
by YouAndMeInSweetParisEmison
Summary: Emily & Alison's friendship from aged 5
1. 5-10

**Hey so I decided to write yet another Emison story :) This is Emison each year they knew each other. I used the base of 2 of the flashbacks I used in my previous story. Hope you enjoy :)**

 **-5 Years Old-**

Emily hated kindergarten. None of the kids liked her and the ones that did like her never played with her anyway. She had only ever spoken to one girl, Hanna, but Hanna much prefered playing with Aria.

 _"Girls! We have a new girl joining our kindergarten group today. Her name is Alison Dilaurentis_

 _Emily sat cuddling her chest, crying in the corner. She didn't bother turning to meet the new girl._

 _"I'm Alison" the new girl proudly said "But you can call me Ali"_

 _Emily buried her face into her leggings._

 _"I hate kindergarten" she muttered._

 _"Play time!" Miss Simson announced. The kids all ran outside screaming...all except Emily._

 _"Hey!"_

 _Emily felt a tap on her shoulder. She wiped her eyes and turned around to see the new girl, Alison smiling at her. Her eyes were baby blue and she had cute little dimples beside her mouth. She had lots of curly golden locks. Emily thought that she was the prittiest girl she had ever seen. She didn't understand how a single human being could be so pretty. "Why are you crying?"_

 _Emily fully turned around to look at Alison. Alison smiled, showing her tiny little dimples. Emily couldn't help but stare at this new pretty girl._

 _"I hate it here" she sobbed_

 _"So do I" Alison replied "Can I be your friend?" She held out her hand and Emily grabbed it._

 _"Ok" she smiled "I'm Emily"_

 _Alison walked to the door, her hand still firmly gripped to Emily's._

 _"That's a pretty name" she told her "You look like the girl in my book"_

 _"What book are you reading?"_  
 _"Po-cha-hon-tas" Alison spelled out proudly. "She is very beautiful. Just like you"_

 _Emily blushed for the first time around Alison._

 _"You look like the girl in my book too" Emily admitted_

 _"Who is that?" Alison wondered._

 _"Cin-der-el-la"_

 _Alison giggled and lightly nudged Emily on the shoulder._

 _"Please, I don't just look like Cinderella. I am Cinderella"_

 _Emily laughed. She liked this new girl. She was proud and bold and not scared of anything._

 _"Promise me we will be friends forever?" Alison said, holding out her pinky finger. Emily was confused._

 _"What's a pinky promise?" she asked. Alison grabbed Emily's hand and pushed down all of her fingers except her pinky._

 _"Here. Now wrap your finger around mind. That's a pinky promise"_  
 _It was the first thing that Alison taught Emily, and it definately wouldn't be the last. Emily smiled while looking into Alison's deep blue eyes_

 _"I pinky promise"_

 _"Great" Alison said, lightly pushing Emily's arm out the door. "Now come on. Let's go play princessses. You can be Pochahontas and I'll be Cinderella"_

 ** _-6 Years Old-_**

 _"Guess what" Alison said proudly as her and Emily were sitting on the bench at the playground. "My mommy bought me a brand new bike yesterday. It's a big girl's bike, she says"_

 _"That's great Ali!" Emily said excitedly "What color is it?"_

 _"It's pink" Alison smirked. "You can come round my house and ride it one day if you like"_

 _"I don't know how to ride a bike" Emily giggled_

 _"Nor do I" Alison admitted "But I'm learning. Daddy said if I keep practising then I can get my training wheels off by next week. I can teach you after that, if you want"  
"Yes please!" Emily replied excitedly_

 _"I bet you could learn it really easily" Alison cutely smiled "Your good at learning things. You already know your whole ABCs and all of the numbers from one to one hundred"_

 _"So do you" Emily laughed_

 _"But you learnt it quicker than me"_

 _Emily caught Alison staring at something, smiling._

 _"Hey look over there"she said._

 _Alison pointed over to where the boys were playing football and Emily stared at the end of her finger._

 _"What are we looking at?" Emily asked confused_

 _"Noel" Alison said, dreamily "He's going to marry me one day, he told me so. Who are you going to marry Emily?"_

 _"I don't want to marry anyone" Emily laughed_

 _"Everyone has to marry someone" Alison insisted "I can ask Noel to make one of his friends marry you"_

 _Emily shrugged her shoulders shyly._

 _"Aria wants to marry Noel Kahn too though" Alison said sadly_

 _"Can't you just marry someone else then?" Emily asked her. Alison shook her head._

 _"I'm going to marry Noel" she insisted, raising her voice "I'll find Aria someone else to marry. What about Sean?"  
"Hanna's going to marry Sean" Emily interrupted_

 _"Oh I forgot" Alison sighed "They were holding hands on the carpet yesterday"  
"Really?" Emily gasped in shock. "That's naughty. They shouldn't do that and if Miss Paula catches them..."  
"Don't be so silly" Alison said "It's not like holding hands is illegal"_

 _"What does that mean?"  
"Jason told me it means its now allowed. So who are you going to marry Em?"_

 _"Can't I just have a pony?" she asked. Alison shook her head._

 _"You have to have a pony and a marry" she told Emily, then immediately started laughing._

 _"Why are you laughing Ali?" Emily wondered._

 _"I'm just looking at Hanna" Alison giggled "She just did a roley poley and landed in the mud. We should probably go and help her. Come on"_

 _Alison shot up and grabbed Emily's shirt, pulling her over to Hanna._

 **-7 Years Old-**

"Faster Emily!" Alison screamed. She was zooming down the road near her house on her pink bike, Emily running behind her.

"Can I go on the bike now?" Emily asked, out of breathe.

Alison continued zooming down on her bike, screaming and squealing.

"In a minute!" she distantly screamed. Emily gasped as she saw a tree ahead of Alison.

"Alison look out!" she screamed. Before she knew it, Alison had squrved away from the tree, but the force from her sudden turn caused her to fall of her bike and land on her stomach.

"Ali!" Emily ran over to Alison who was crying. Her pretty pink dress was all smuged with dust and dirt and her knee was grazed.

"Mommy!" Alison screamed, lifting herself up and brushing the dust off her skirt. "Ouch I'm bleeding!"

Mrs Dilaurentis was nowhere in sight. It was just Emily and Alison.

"It's okay Ali" Emily soothed, rubbing her small fingers against Alison's leg. Alison wiped the tears from her eyes and laughed.

"What's so funny?"  
"That tickles!"

"Well if you think that tickles..."

Emily started squiggling her fingers all over Alison's legs and waist. Alison was screaming and laughing, trying to tickle Emily back.

"Ah Alison!" Emily laughed as Alison shot bold upright and started tickling Emily to the ground.

Alison suddenly started crying again as she hit her knee on a rock and it started bleeding again.

"Sh Alison. It's okay" Emily reassured, sitting up to face Alison "Need me to kiss it better?"  
Alison nodded. Emily brought her tiny pink lips down to below Alison's knee and kissed it.

"All better now" she said. Alison stopped crying and stood up.

"Get on the bike" she told Emily. Emily did as she was told and jumped on Alison's bike.

"I can't do this very well" Emiyl whispered nervously.

"Oh relax. I'll help you"  
Emily slowly began peddling. Alison was gently pushing the seat, causing to Emily to move just a little faster.

"Slow me down Ali" Emily said. Alison shook her head and kept pushing Emily.

"Ali I'm gonna fall!" Emily screamed. Alison kept pushing her until she was going as fast as Alison had previously been going.

"Don't fall Emily" Alison laughed. She let go of the seat and Emily was zooming down the road all on her own. Alison was trying to keep up with her, running as fast as she could.

Very suddenly, Emily fell of the bike and rolled over onto her back. Alison tripped over the bike and landed on top of Emily. Instead of crying, the two little girls started laughing.

"Your really pretty" Alison smiled, staring at Emily's eyes.

"And your really heavy" Emily laughed, pushing Alison off her stomach.

"I'm glad we're friends Emily"

"Yeah. Me too"

 **-8 Years Old-**

"I hate this party" Alison muttered. The two girls were sat in the corner of Noel Kahn's family cabin. There was a DJ upfront playing all kinds of kid's pop songs and there was a whole table of party food at the back of the room.

"Have you danced yet?" Emily asked

"No. But Noel said he wants to dance with me at the end of the night. I think he wants to kiss me in front of all his friends"  
"Eww that's gross!" Emily laughed, punching Alison on the shoulder. She was wearing a sikly blue party dress with a bow at her waist. She had white pumps on and a pretty blue and white bow in her hair. "Boy's have germs, you know"  
"I know" Alison sighed "But haven't you ever wanted to kiss a boy?"  
"Not really"

"Well I have. And Noel Kahn is the sexiest boy in the 3rd grade"  
"What does that mean?" Emily wondered

"It means he is very very pretty. He has lovely hair and he has cute dimples..."  
"So do you" Emily interrupted. Alison laughed and put her hand on Emily's thigh.

"Thanks Emily" she grinned. "Wanna get some food?"

Emily's mouth dropped open.

"Noel's mommy said no food until the man has finished playing his music"  
"So?"

Emily gulped and stood up, grabbing Alison's hand.

"Okay"

The two girls ran over to the food table.

Emily was busy stuffing her face with cake while Alison was munching on sandwhiches.

"Grab some chips" Alison said inbetween mouthfulls "And come under the table with me"  
Emily did as she was told and stuffed some the cake in her pockets. She snatched a bag of potato chips from the table and dived under the table with Alison.

"This is so naughty" Alison smiled, biting her tounge. She had jam smeared all over her face, but Emily thought it was cute. They laid down the food on the floor and started eating.

"Did we leave any food on the table?" Emily munched inbetween mouthfuls of cake and ham sandwhiches.

"I think so" Alison replied, washing down chips with a huge bottle of cream soda.

"What if someone catches us Ali" Emily laughed.

"They won't catch us trust me"

Alison stuck her jam covered finger into Emily's mouth and pulled it back out when her finger was clean.

"Ew Ali that was gross!" Emily laughed.

"Oh please, you loved it"

Alison span the top off a can of cherry-ade and was about to pour it down her throat when her hand slipped and it spilled all over her dress.

"Oh my god Ali!" Emily gasped

"Sh Emily" Alison whispered, holding her finger to Emily's mouth. "It's just a stain"

The table cloth suddenly flew up and staring at the girls were the DJ, Noel Kahn, Noel Kahn's mom and all the other kids at the party. Emily sighed and smacked her hand into her fore head

"Busted"

 **-9 Years Old-**

"Your counting Han" Alison laughed

"Aaaaaw why me" Hanna moaned.

"Because me and Emily have both gone twice and you've only been once"

"Can't you go again?" Hanna pouted. Emily and Alison shook their head in unison.

"Come on Hanna. Count to 10. You can count, can't you?" Alison snapped

Hanna rolled her eyes and sighed- she had just learnt to do that. She turned around and covered her eyes with her hands.

"1...2...3..."  
Alison covered her lips with her index finger and grabbed Emily's hand. She ran upstairs, dragging Emily behind her.

"What are you doing?" Emily whispered as quietly as possible. Alison ran into her room and dived under her bed, Emily following her. They rolled onto their stomachs and kicked their legs up and down.

 _Hanna frantically ran around the house shouting._

 _"Aliii? Emilyyyy? Where aaaare yooooou?"_

 _Alison giggled and looked over at Emily._

 _"This is such a good hiding place" Alison whispered_

 _She will never find us here" Emily laughed._

 _"I know. It's a perfect place for hiding from people"_

 _Emily blushed, looking at Alison's pretty golden curls._

 _"Your really pretty Ali" Emily shyly said_

 _"I know" Alison squeaked back. She propped her chin up on her hand "I know you wanna kiss me"_

 _Emily looked down at Alison's lips then back up to her eyes. Quickly, she gave Ali a light peck on her lips, just enough to make a sucking noise._

 _"Your lips taste of chocolate" Alison giggled, twirling her hair around her finger._

 _"Your lips taste of strawberries" Emily blushed._

 _"I found you!" Hanna pulled up the bed sheets and laughed when she saw the two girls under Alison's bed._

 _"Dammit Han. Your so good at this" Alison scoffed sarcastically._

 _"Your turn to count!" Hanna shouted excitedly, running off downstairs. Alison winked at Emily and covered her finger to her lip._

 _"Sh"_

 ** _-10 Years Old-_**

 _"Like my hair Em?" Alison asked. She had recently straightened her frizzy curls and now they were only minor. Alison stood in front of her mirror, brushing her hair and straightening her shirt and leggings._

 _"It's very pretty Ali" Emily shyly replied._

 _"I know" Alison said. "Did you know Ben Coogan has a big crush on you"_

 _Emily froze and gulped._

 _"Ben Coogan?" she asked_

 _"Yes. Ben Coogan. Do you like him back?"_

 _"No way!" Emily scoffed "He looks like a troll"  
"Ugh he does a bit doesn't he" Alison agreed. "Are you excited for this party?"  
"Of course I am! This is our last party as Elementry School-ers and where we will all be together..."  
"Most of the people in our class are coming to middle school with us anyway" Alison interrupted_

 _"Like who?" Emily wondered._

 _"Well me, you, Hanna, Aria, Noel, Ben. I'm pretty sure Sean Ackard is coming too"  
"Hanna will be pleased"_

 _Alison swung her new golden locks over her shoulder. And flattened out her frilly shirt._

 _"Is this pretty Em?" she asked sweetly. Emily nodded her head._

 _"Yeah. Noel will love it"_

 _"Oh I'm not wearing it for Noel. Are you gonna dance with Ben?"  
"Why should I?"  
"Because he thinks your very pretty"  
"But I don't think he is very pretty"  
"Shut up Emily. Come on, get your coat. Mommy can't drive us so Jason said he'll do it. He just passed his driving test and his new car is awesome..."  
"I don't know if I'll feel safe with Jason driving" Emily admitted_

 _"Oh relax Emily" Alison said, rolling her eyes. "Plus, if you get scared, you can always hold me hand"_

 _She reached out and squeezed Emily's hand._

 _"Ali" Emily whispered_

 _"Yes Em?"  
"We will be best friends forever, right?"  
"Right. Now come on, get your things"  
Alison swurved round the door as Emily grabbed her coat and bags._


	2. 11-15

**_-11 Years Old-_**

 _Emily was so frustrated and confused. She had realized that she was developing a crush on someone. Not just any someone...the someone. Alison Dilaurentis. This is stupid, Emily thought. Alison had been her best friend for 6 years. Ever since they had kissed under Alison's bed at 9 years old, Emily had began to see her friend in a new light and was starting to become really quite attracted to her. Emily's didn't like this...girls weren't supposed to have feelings for other girls. Especially not Alison._

 _"So how are you finding middle school so far Ali?" Emily asked Alison._

 _"Same old" Ali muttered "I've already been titled 'Queen Bee'"  
"Isn't that a good thing?" Emily giggled._

 _"Well sure it is but I now have certain expectations that I am supposed to meet. It's tireing"_

 _Emily brushed her hand over a leaf from a tree dangling over her head. She was walking to from school to Alison's house._

 _"I see you've been talking to that girl Spencer" Emily asked_

 _"Yeah. She's cool" Alison answered. "Her family moved in next door"  
"Do you like her?"  
"She's a bit uptight, but she's definately funny. We could fit her into our group, right?"  
"Right"  
"She has an older sister" Alison told her._

 _"Really? What's she like?"  
"She's alot like Spencer, but even more uptight"  
Emily laughed and skipped her trainers over a rock._

 _"And her sister's boyfriend is pretty cute" Alison blushed. Emily stopped and stared at Alison._

 _"Ali!" she laughed in disgust "Ew that's gross! How old is he?"  
"18. He is just soo hot he has abs you could grate cheese on and he has a perfectly square jaw"  
Emily punched Alison on the arm softly._

 _"Why don't you just date someone in our year. I hear Noel Kahn still has a crush on you you know"  
"Not really. I think he'd rather date Aria"  
"Aria?"_

 _"Yeah. They were holding hands during gym and he touched her chest. I didn't get the point of that, really, I mean there's nothing there"  
Emily laughed. She had always loved Alison's sense of humour._

 _"Your right" Emily admitted "Aria's so flat chested"  
"Yup" Alison agreed "I'm so glad your not a pancake"_

 _Alison stood on her tiptoes and kissed Emily on the cheek before running to her front door. Emily's face flooded with red hot fluster._

 ** _-12 Years Old-_**

 _Emily and Alison were the last ones in the changing room getting ready for gym._

 _"Ugh I hate gym" Alison moaned "It makes you feel so self conscious, because you can really see who is flat chested and who has watermelons" She pulled her blue polo shirt over her head and untucked her hair from the collar. Emily giggled and pulled on her shorts_

 _"Did you seriously just say watermelons?"_

 _"Yeah I did" Alison realized "But I don't think I meant to"_

 _The girls both started laughing._

 _"So we're definately having a sleepover at Spencer's lake house on Saturday?" Emily asked, buttoning up her polo shirt._

 _"Yup" Alison replied "I can't wait. Spencer's lake house is apparently soo cool. We'll get there and sunbathe all day. Then we'll have lunch on the grass, and talk about boys. Then we'll all go swimming before the sunsets. I've always wanted to do that- just like in the movies. You'll teach me a few strokes, won't you Em?"  
"Of course"  
"Great. Then we'll get changed into our pyjamas, make popcorn and watch a movie. We'll play truth or dare until we get tired. Promise you'll share a bed with me Em?"  
Emily's mouth curved up a little into a shy grin._

 _"S-sure"_

 _"Hot legs Em" Alison stated. Emily's hands got clammy and she blushed a little._

 _"Ali you've seen my legs a thousand times. Why are you suddenly commenting on them now?"_

 _"I've just noticed. Hey Em, have you had your first kiss yet?"_  
 _"Y-yeah" Emily nervously replied "It was with you"_

 _Alison gulped as she remembered when she was 9 years old and her and Emily had kissed under her bed._

 _"That was my first kiss too" she whispered._

 _"What?"  
Alison coughed and pretended she had never said anything._

 _"That wasn't a proper kiss" she denied "This is a proper kiss"_

 _She backed Emily up on the locked door and crashed their lips together. After a second, Emily felt Alison's tongue slip into her mouth. Her hands were still grabbing Emily's collar._

 _"Now that was a proper kiss"_

 _Alison winked and left the room, leaving Emily standing against the locker with the taste of Alison's cherry chap stick still on her lips._

 ** _-13 Years Old-_**

 _"I can't believe we're here!" Emily screamed, jumping up and down. Alison pulled her suitcase along the bumpy path up to the hotel._

 _"This is going to be sooo much fun" Aria squealed, her ginormouse backpack strapped to her back_

 _"Girls, go find your rooms" Mrs Dilaurentis told them "I'll be up in a minute"  
Alison, Emily, Aria, Spencer and Hanna raced up the stairs in Disney World. They had 3 rooms._

 _"I call dibs on the biggest one!" Hanna jumped excitedly. She unlocked the door and threw herself onto the bed, making angels on the sheets._

 _"Great!" Spencer said "Me, Aria and Han can have this one. You two okay on having that one to yourself?"  
"Sure" Emily said_

 _"Great" Alison smiled._

 _The three girls pushed the door shut, Emily and Alison walking next door to their room._

 _"This is so cool" Emily gawped, looking around at the room. The wallpaper was full of disney characters._

 _"This is going to be such a great week!" Alison giggled excitedly "Like we're living together!"_

 _Alison fell down onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling._

 _"Look Em" she whispered, pointing to the top left corner of the room. Emily looked up to where Alison was pointing and in the corner were Pochahontas and Cinderella._

 _"Remember?" Alison laughed_

 _"Of course I do"_

 _"In Kindergarten. You were my Pochahontas, I was your Cinderella..."  
"I remember we had trouble saying them names"_

 _The girls both giggled._

 _"You really thought I looked like Pochahontas?" Emily blushed._

 _"I still do" Alison curled her lip. Emily sat beside Alison and looked up at Pochahontas and Cinderella._

 _"Pochahontas is strong" Emily said "I'm not strong"_

 _"Of course you are Emily. Your the strongest person I know" Emily blushed and placed her hand on Alison's leg._

 _"Thanks Ali"_

 _Alison smiled at Emily and tucked a strand of hair behind Emily's ear. She started moving closer towards Emily, looking directly at her lips. Emily could just feel Alison's hot breathe when..._

 _"Get down here you slow coaches we are going on the Tower of Terror first whether you like it or not"_

 _Hanna was standing by the door, wearing her short shorts and tank top. She had just lost all the weight and Alison had stopped calling her Hefty Hanna._

 _"Great Han. We'll be right down"_

 ** _-14 Years Old-_**

 _It was a sunny day but Emily and Alison were inside, studying._

 _"I miss the old days" Alison sighed "Remember when we were young?"  
"Of course I do" Emily replied "We still are young, Ali. Just not as young"  
"On days like this, I used to be riding on my pink bike down the dirt track. You would be running behind me, panting like a dog"  
"Mm hm. I remember" Emily smiled, looking outside the window and remembering all those sunny days she had with Alison._

 _"And then we had the best tickle fights" Alison grinned._

 _"Yeah. We did"_

 _Alison slapped the spanish book out of Emily's hand._

 _"Hey!"  
"Oh shut up Emily. We are going to relive every tickle fight we ever had"_

 _Alison shuffled over to Emily and started tickling her thighs. Emily laughed uncontrollably and slammed her back up against the wall._

 _"Stop it Alison!" Emily squealed "That tickles!"  
"Well duh" Alison said, rolling her eyes. She lifted her hands up Emily's shirt and continued tickling Emily all over her body._

 _"Come on Ali" Emily giggled "We're not little kids anymore"  
"We can try to be"_

 _Emily pounced up and tickled Alison's waists._

 _"You know the one thing I hated about tickle fights?" Alison gasped for air through her giggles_

 _"What?"  
"That you always won. But that's about to change"  
Alison shot up and climbed on top of Emily, tickling her stomach. Her hands travelled up Emily's sides and before she knew it, she had taken Emily's shirt off._

 _Alison stopped the tickling for a while. Emily raised her shoulder's and the two girls stared into eachother's eyes for a few seconds. Then, very suddenly, Alison crashed her lips against Emily's. She deepened the kiss and their tongue's tangled. Emily raised her hands and wrapped them around Alison's neck, pulling her closer. Alison's shirt was off in a split second and Emily rolled on top of her. Alison traced her hands down Emily's back and quietly unhooked her bra until Emily's naked chest was exposed. Their lips locked back together. Very suddenly, Alison sat up._

 _"Think fast"_

 _She shot her hands to Emily's thighs and started tickling her again. Emily laughed histerically and tickled Alison back._

 _"Your getting better at this you know" Alison admitted. Emily shyly smiled and put her clothes back on._

 _"I know" she slyly smiled, diving her hands back onto Alison's waist, tickling her._

 ** _-15 Years Old-_**

 _The girls never spoke about what had happened that day. Not a single word. It was almost like it had never happened._

 _"Okay Em. Be honest with me. Do you like the red one or the black one?" Alison asked Emily. She was in the changing room at the boutique,trying to pick a dress to wear at Noel Kahn's end of year party._

 _"They're both nice Ali" Emily honestly answered._

 _"Well I know that" Alison snapped "But which one is nicer?"  
"The red one" Emily yawned. Alison slid the black dress off her shoulders and stepped out of it. Emily couldn't help looking at the golden freckles on Alison's back. She pulled the red dress back on._

 _"Zip it for me Em" she pouted, her hands on her hips. Emily sat up and walked gently over to Alison. She traced her trembling fingers down Alison's back and zipped up her red dress, planting a small kiss on Alison's shoulder._

 _"Thanks" Alison smiled. She stood on her tiptoes and lightly kissed Emily on the forehead._

 _"Ali! Em! Come see the skirt Aria chose!" Hanna called from behind the changing room curtains._

 _"Be right there Han" Alison called back, rolling her eyes. Emily giggled._

 _"So what are you wearing for this party, mermaid?" Alison asked. Emily blushed when Alison called her mermaid. She loved that name. It was the name that only Ali called her._

 _"I'm wearing a polo shirt, a leather jacket and some jeans" Emily replied_

 _"Hot" Alison smirked "You'l definately get a boy wearing that"  
But Emily didn't want a boy. She wanted Alison_

 _"Noel Kahn's jaw is going to hit the floor when he sees you in that" Emily smirked, trying to change the subject._

 _"Well I'm sure Noel Kahn will have a few girls at his side tonight" Alison scoffed "Aria will be at_

 _his feet staring up at him like a lovesick puppy"_

 _"Your Alison Dilaurentis. You can't go to a party without a boy drooling over you"  
"Maybe I don't want a boy drooling over me"_

 _Emily gulped and pretended she hadn't heard her._

 _"We should probably go and see Aria's skirt" she tried to change the subject._

 _"Of course. I bet it's hideous"_

 _Alison linked arms with Emily and the two walked out of the changing room, laughing and giggling._


	3. 16-20

**_-16 Years Old-_**

 _"Junior year is gonna be soo fun" Spencer said, digging into popcorn_

 _"I know! This year, we are all going to lose our v-gars" Hanna giggled._

 _"Except for me" Alison scoffed "Mine was lost ages ago"  
Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Emily spat out their popcorn._

 _"What?"  
"When?"  
"Who?"  
"Where?"  
"Noel Kahn's end of year party last year. Eric Kahn was looking fine..."  
"Eric Kahn?" Spencer shrieked_

 _"As in Noel's 22 year old brother, Eric Kahn?" Aria gasped._

 _"Yup" Alison smiled "So you guys are seriously all still virgins?"  
The 4 girls sadly nodded their heads._

 _"I came close once" Hanna admitted "With a friend of the families. We were all ready and stuff, he got my shirt off and then ran away like a fucking chicken"  
"Lol he's probably gay if he doesn't wanna fuck that" Spencer said_

 _"Thanks Spence" Hanna grinned "Have you ever came close?"  
"Not really" Spencer said sadly_

 _"Nor have I" Aria sighed_

 _"Have you Em?"  
Emily gulped. Yes she had...with Alison._

 _"Y-yeah" Emily smiled truthfully_

 _"Wait, what?"  
"Emily came close and I haven't?"_

 _"With who?"  
Emily glanced over at Alison as if asking permission to tell her. Alison winked and placed her finger over her lips. So she did remember, Emily thought._

 _"I was 14"  
"14?"  
"Yes. I got my shirt off and so did they. They got my bra off too..."  
"Oh my god. Emily?"  
"So who was it?"  
"Ben Coogan" Emily lied_

 _"Ugh you dodged a bullet there. He looks like a troll"_

 _The girls giggled. Emily kept looking over at Alison who was biting her tounge or licking her lips._

 _"Well I have my eye on Sean Ackard" Hanna swooned._

 _"Wait you dated him in 1_ _st_ _grade right?" Emily asked_

 _"Yeah. The furthest I got was a kiss on the cheek"_

 _"Well I can feel it. This year, we will get lucky"_

 ** _-17 Years Old-_**

 _"Hey Em. Are you asleep?"_

 _Emily was facing away from Alison in Alison's bed. Of course she was awake. Emily rolled over until she was facing her._

 _"What you thinking onabout?" Alison asked, pulling her golden locks over her shoulder._

 _"Maya" Emily whispered, a tear falling down her face. Alison rested her hand onto Emily's leg and wiped her tear._

 _"Maya loved you" Alison assured her_

 _"Did she though?" Emily cried_

 _"Of course she did. She didn't chose to leave you. That horrible boy took her away from you"  
"And I took that horrible boy away from everyone else" Emily wept._

 _"And your a hero for that"  
"No I'm not. I killed someone. Someone walked around town. Someone rode their bike down the country rode. Someone bought coffee in the brew. Someone went to parties. Someone spoke to people on the street. Someone went to school. Someone was a living, breathing, moving person and I ended that. They will never ride their bike or buy coffee in the brew, or go to a party, or speak to anyone on the street, or go to school ever again. All because of me"_

 _"Hey hey it's okay"_

 _Alison scooted over to Emily and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, squeezing her into a tight hug._

 _"Hey Ali" Emily whispered "Can I tell you a secret?"  
"You know you can" Alison smiled_

 _"I never had sex with Maya. I lied. We kissed and I took off most of my clothes...but we never went all the way"_

 _"Why did you lie?"  
"Because I wanted to believe that Maya was the person I wanted to lose it to. I wanted to believe I loved her enough..but I didn't  
"Why not?"  
"Because I didn't want to lose my virginity to Maya"_

 _"But you loved her"  
"I know. But there is one person in this world I love more than I loved Maya"  
"Who?"_

 _"You"_

 _Emily wrapped her arms around Alison's waist. She lifted her fingers up and rubbed her hands against Alison's skin. Then, without saying anything, she lunged in to a kiss. Alison squeezed her arms tighter around Emily's neck, kissing her back. Before she knew it, Alison had rolled on top of Emily and she was kicking her shorts off. Emily unbuttoned her shirt and threw it over her head until her skin was pressed against Alison's._

 _"Do you want to go all the way with me" Alison whispered into Emily's lips._

 _"More than anything"_

 ** _-18 Years Old-_**

 _After their one night stand, nothing had happened between Emily and Alison. They had woken up the next morning, laughed about school, put their clothes back on, took seperate showers and moved on._

 _"Alison Dilaurentis" the tall man called out. Alison made her grand entrance onto the stage as the crowd cheered and screamed. A few boys wolf whistled and Alison blew them kisses. She accepted her diploma and stood at the far left corner of the stage_

 _"Emily Fields" he called. The crowd applauded and cheered as Emily walked onto the stage in her long black robes and accepted her diploma._

 _"Spencer Hastings"_

 _Spencer ran onto stage and practically snatched the diploma out of his hand. She shook it violently and went and stood next to her frieds._

 _"Hanna Marin"_

 _Hanna nervously scuttled on stage and waved at the crowd. She tripped over her robes and fell flat on her face. Everyone laughed and Hanna laughed along with them. She quickly stood up and took her diploma._

 _"Aria Montgomery"_

 _The crowd went wild as Aria skipped on stage. She snatched her diploma and went and stood next to her 4 best friends. Alison pulled out her phone and the girls took a selfie._

 _"I love you guys!" Hanna screamed over the crowd's cheers_

 _"I love you too!" Aria squealed. The girls hugged each other in delight._

 _As the other students entered the stage, they all threw their hats high up into the air._

 _"Come here" Alison whispered into Emily's ear. She grabbed Emily's robes and smashed their lips together in a strong passionate kiss. Emily blushed fiercely as Alison pulled away._

 _"Someone could have seen that" Emily whispered once Alison pulled away._

 _"Relax" Alison smirked "Nobody was watching"_

 _It was true. The whole crowd were too busy taking photos and crying. The rest of the class were scrambling around looking for their hats._

 _"Wanna do it again?"  
Alison smiled and dived into another kiss. She squeezed her arms around Emily's neck._

 _"Ali Em come get in the photo!" Spencer called. Emily grinned at Alison and grabbed her hand, pulling them over to where Noel Kahn was holding up a long selfie stick. Alison ran to the front next to Noel, pulling Emily along with her. She jumped on Emily's back and kissed her cheek for the photo._

 _"Collage is gonna be so great" Emily told her_

 _"It will be with you there"_

 ** _-19 Years Old-_**

 _"Collage sucks" Alison groaned, throwing her essay paper onto the floor in Emily's room._

 _"It's not that bad" Emily laughed._

 _"True. That teacher Mr Fitz is soo cute"  
Emily giggled and slapped Alison lightly on the arm._

 _"Ali he's a teacher"  
"So? I bet you in a week I'll have him wrapped around my finger"  
"And I believe you can"_

 _Emily carried on scribbling down words in her book._

 _"Middle school was the best" Alison said dreamily_

 _"Why?"_

 _"We were all so innocent"  
"Well I didn't really like middle school" Emily lied_

 _"Really? We had some pretty special moments in middle school. Remember when we kissed in the locker room?"_

 _Emily blushed. She was surprised Alison remember that._

 _"Apart from that" Emily smiled_

 _"We haven't had a collage kiss yet" Alison said, biting her lip._

 _"What do you mean?" Emily said confused_

 _"Well we kissed in Elementry school, middle school. We did alot more than kiss in High School. Now where's my collage kiss?"  
"Shouldn't you be giving Noel Kahn collage kisses?" Emily snapped_

 _"Ew gross. He's dating Aria now. Now come here and give me a collage kiss"  
Alison leaned in towards and gave Emily a light kiss on the lips, like the one they had shared at 9 years old._

 _"There" Alison smiled, biting her tounge. "So are we picking up Spencer this weekend?"  
"Yeah. I just got a new car so we can drive and pick her up from the airport. I can't believe she's going to collage in England. That must be such hard work..."  
"There is no such thing as hard work when your a Hastings"  
"I know. Sometimes I wish I was a Hastings"  
"No you don't"  
"No I don't"_

 _Emily started laughing and Alison joined in._

 _"God I wish I were dating someone" Alison sighed "I mean Aria's dating Noel, Hanna's dating that hobo who joined our class in junior year..."  
"Caleb Rivers?"_

 _"Yeah that's him. Spencer's probably met a nice English boy..."  
"I hear she's dating Toby Cavenaugh"  
"That's not the point, Em. The point is me and you are the only single ones. Come on, there are plenty of hot girls in our class. I hear Riley Oxford is crushing on you"  
"She is?"  
"Yeah. She's cute, right?"  
"Well yeah but not as cute as..."  
"As cute as who?" Emily gulped as she remembered who she was talking to._

 _"N-no one"_

 ** _-20 Years Old-_**

 _"I can't believe Spencer's pregnant" Hanna started._

 _"I know" Aria sighed "She is going to have such a beautiful baby. Do they know the gender yet?"  
"It's a boy" Emily remembered Spencer telling her over the phone._

 _"Aaaw cute!" Alison pouted "Have they got a name yet?"  
"Well Toby wants to go with Dylan but Spencer quite likes Max..." Emily replied_

 _"Ugh them two can never agree on anything" Hanna snorted._

 _"So Han" Aria swooned "How's Caleb?"  
"Caleb is amazing" Hanna day dreamed "He's taking me to Italy in the summer. How about Noel?"  
"I dumped him"  
"You what?"  
"Yeah. I caught him kissing Bridget-Woo at his New Year's Eve party"  
"What a rat"  
"Yeah. But I've kinda started dating someone else"  
"Who?"  
"Ezra Fitz"  
Emily, Hanna and Alison's jaws dropped to the floor._

 _"Mr Fitz?" Alison screamed "Super cute Mr Fitz?"  
"Shut up Ali" Hanna scoffed "Our English teacher Mr Fitz?"  
"Y-yeah"  
"Aria!"  
"I'm sorry okay! But come on, how can you refuse adorable charming Mr Fitz..."_

 _"Okay that's enough Aria" Hanna interrupted "Emily, who are you seeing?"  
"Emily is seeing no one" Emily sighed, swinging her wine glass around_

 _"Wait I thought you started talking to that McCullers girl"  
"Well that didn't work out"_

 _"We're so sorry Em. Ali, are you still dating Rollins?"  
"His name is Elliot" Alison insisted "And yes, I'm still seeing him"  
"Man. I haven't seen a doctor that cute since Wren..."  
"Your drunk Han"_

 _"I don't like him" Emily said, clearly drunk._

 _"Em" Aria whispered "Shut up"  
"What?" Emily slurred "He's ugly and he doesn't treat Ali right"  
"Sitting right here Em" Alison reminded her._

 _"Sorry Ali" Emily lied_

 _"Need some water Em?" Aria offered_

 _"No I do not" Emily shouted. "And Ali I hope you and Doctor Who live happily ever after"  
"To Spencer!" Hanna shouted, trying to change the subject and raising her wine glass._

 _"To Spencer" Aria joined in_

 _"To Spencer"  
"To Spencer"_


	4. 21-25

**_-21 Years Old-_**

 _"He is so cute Spence!" Hanna teased, wobbling the babies chin_

 _"Easy Han" Spencer laughed "He isn't a toy"  
"Aw but he looks like one, don't you my little itty biddy boy. Your so cute, little Dylan Come to Auntie Hanna"  
Hanna lifted the baby out of Spencer's arms and swung him around like an areoplane._

 _"I still can't believe your only 21 and already a mom"Alison scoffed, folding her arms._

 _"I'm a Hastings, Ali. I said my first word at 4 months old and was fluent in French by the time I was 8. Every thing I do is ridiculously early. Plus it was kinda an accident..  
"Well make sure you don't tell him that"  
"Shut up Han"  
"Han!"_

 _Hanna put the baby down and the 5 girls bent down and stared at him._

 _"Say that again" Emily laughed, not that he could understand._

 _"Han!" The baby squealed again, punching his little pink fists high into the air "Han Han Han Han Han!"_

 _"Wow Hanna, congrats. Your my son's first word"  
"Awesome"_

 _The 5 girls started laughing. Emily could feel something brushing against her hand. She looked over and it was Alison, trying to lace their fingers together. Emily grabbed a hold of Alison's hand and squeezed it tightly, still watching the baby._

 _"I can't wait until we all have kids" said Hanna"Then they can all go on little playdates and as they get older they can go on other kinds of dates"_

 _"Really, Han"_

 _"Well that might be sooner than you think" Alison said shyly. The 4 girls turned their attention away from the baby and stared at Alison in disbelief._

 _"No way" Emily hissed_

 _"Yes way. I'm 3 months down the line"  
"Wait, with Elliot?"  
"Well I hope so Han"_

 _"Your sense of humour is so dry Ali"  
Ali laughed and wrapped her arms around her 4 friends, squeezing them into a tight hug_

 _"Do you know the gender yet Ali?" Aria asked_

 _"N-no. We find out in a few months"  
"Gosh I soo don't wanna be a young mom" _

_"Why not Han?"  
"It'll be so tireing. Plus I wanna live my life before I throw it away and give it to some kid"  
"Alright Han that's enough"  
"Sorry"  
"Han!" Dylan squeaked. The girls started laughing again._

 _"Still not seeing anyone Emily?"Spencer asked, grabbing her child and hauling him over her shoulders as he fell asleep._

 _"Nope" Emily said proudly "I'm single and ready to mingle"_

 ** _-22 Years Old-_**

 _"Gosh I am so glad to be done with collage" Alison huffed, throwing down her coat._

 _"So am I" Emily agreed, sitting down on Alison's sofa. "So where's Kyla?"  
"She's staying with Jason and his new girlfriend" Alison replied "Want a drink?"  
"Sure"  
Alion walked over to her cupboards and started making tea._

 _"And where's Elliot?"  
Alison dropped her cup and it smashed onto the floor. Her eyes welled up with tears._

 _"What's wrong Ali" Emily whispered_

 _"I haven't told any of you this but...me and Elliot split"  
"Oh my gosh Ali! I'm so sorry"  
Alison walked over to Emily and sat down on the sofa next to her._

 _"What happened" Emily asked, rubbing Alison's back_

 _"I caught him kissing someone" Ali confessed._

 _"Oh my god. Why would he do such a thing? Who did he kiss?"_

 _"Melissa Hastings"  
Emily paused. _

_"Melissa?" She laughed "Spencer's Melissa?"  
"Well yeah.."  
"She looks like a lizard"_

 _Alison laughed slightly, but then burst into tears._

 _"Ali it's okay" Emily assured her._

 _"No! No it's not okay! Now Kyla's going to grow up without a father and I'll be a stupid single mom"  
"Hey" Emily interrupted "You won't stay single for long. Your a total catch. Every guy drooled over you all through middle school and high school and some of the girls too"  
"You did"_

 _Emily gulped._

 _"I did" she admitted "And..and.."  
"And what"  
"And I still do"_

 _Alison stopped crying. She moved her face closer towards Emily's and Emily met her her halfway into a deep kiss. Emily moved hair away from Alison's face and cupped her face in her hand. Alison attempted to get on top of Emily but Emily stopped her._

 _"Come" she whispered. Ali stood up and gentle touched Emily's hand as she led her upstairs._

 ** _-23 Years Old-_**

 _"Em" Hanna called out as Emily stormed furiously to the door. "Emily wait!"  
"Wait? What is there to wait for?" Emily said furiously, turning around to face Hanna_

 _"I'm not letting you leave this house until you admit that you are in love with Alison"_

 _"But I'm not!" Emily snapped_

 _"Yes you are!" Hanna insisted "Look when Alison kissed her new lover boy today you looked like you could punch him and cry at the same time"_

 _"Lorenzo's a lovely guy" Emily said, calmly  
"Okay if he's such a lovely guy then why were you so jealous of him today?"  
Emily breathed a sigh. She sat down on the sofa and Hanna calmly sat next to her._

 _"Em" she comforted Emily, rubbing her back "What happened between you two"_

 _"When we were 9, we kissed"  
"Everyone kissed everyone at 9, Em. Then what happened"  
"When we were 12, we kissed properly in the locker room and it was sexy and wonderful..."_

 _"Is that it?"_

 _"My first time..." Emily started_

 _"With Maya" Hanna finished, like she knew the answer._

 _"No" Emily interrupted "It wasn't with Maya. I-I lied about that"  
"Then who was it with?"  
Emily gulped and looked at Hanna, curling her lip up._

 _"Alison?" Hanna gasped. Emily nodded her head. "Why didn't you tell us?"_

 _"Because I didn't think that Alison would want anybody to know_

 _"Well that's ridiculous" Hanna said, rolling her eyes "I mean if I fucked someone as hot as you I would want the whole world to know"_

 _Emily laughed a little and wiped her eyes_

 _"Thanks Han"_

 _"So...do you still like her?"  
"I don't know. I really don't"  
"Well I know you do and the sooner you realize that the better"_

 _Hanna shot up and picked up her keys and her coat._

 _"And Em, when you do realize, you know where she lives"  
Hanna trailed around the door for a while until finally leaving._

 ** _-24 Years Old-_**

 _Alison, Lorenzo, Emily, Spencer, Toby, Hanna, Caleb, Aria and Ezra sat on the grass in the middle off the woods. Dylan Cavenaugh and Kyla Dilaurentis were running around, playing with flowers and daisies. Alison and Lorenzo's dog Pepe was playing with them._

 _"It's days like this that make me glad to be alive" Aria sighed happily, cuddling into Ezra's arms._

 _"Me too" Hanna smiled, kissing Caleb lightly on the cheek. "Enjoying yourself Em?"  
Emily was not enjoying herself. She kept glancing over at Alison who was either sucking at Lorenzo's face or burying her head into his shoulder while he gave her sweet kisses on the forehead. She was still as beautiful as ever._

 _"Yeah totally" Emily lied. She kept watching the two small children playing on the grass and running around chasing butterflies. She remembered the days where she and Alison were young, playing on the fields and making daisy chains. Sure, they were a little older than Dylan and Kyla but they were still small children with not a care in the world._

 _"We should have a waterfight" Lorenzo stupidly suggested. Ugh, Emily hated that guy._

 _"Great idea babe" Alison forced a smile. "Get the guns Z"  
Ezra ran to his car and pulled out stupid tiny little water guns. Alison stepped out of her clothes until she was just in her bikini. Lorenzo eyed her body and pulled her close into a kiss._

 _"Ugh" Emily grunted. She too lifted herself out of her clothes while the rest of her friends did the same._

 _"Catch me if you can!"  
Everyone ran in opposite directions. Toby scooped Dylan over his shoulder and Lorenzo did the same to Kyla. Emily just caught a glimpse of Alison running behind a tree, so she followed her. She ran and ran until she finally caught Alison leaning, her back against the tree._

 _"I got you now Ali" she laughed. She stopped dead in front of Alison and towered her arms over Alison's head, pushing against the tree._

 _"Remember when we used to have waterfights?" Alison reminded her_

 _"Yeah. They were the best"  
"But you'd always win" Alison said in a husky voice. She grabbed Emily's neck and very slowly pulled her closer. Their lips were just millimetres away when..._

 _"Mommy mommy look what I found!"_

 _Kyla was screaming to Alison from the other side of the woods. Alison sighed and let go of Emily, running in the direction of where she heard Kyla._

 _"Mommy look at this!"  
"What is it princess?"  
Kyla snatched Alison's hand and ran over to something that Alison recognised all too well...the kissing rock. By now, the rest of the adults had gathered around._

 _"Oh I remember this!" Aria giggled "This was the kissing rock. In High School, we used to come out here with our crushes and steal kisses from them. I don't remember this being there though"_

 _She bent down and traced her fingers over a heart drawn on the side in red marker pen. In the middle of it were the initials A.D + E.F._

 _"Who's A.D and E.F?" Aria asked, confused. Alison and Emily looked at eachother gulping._

 _"Probably just some collage kids" Hanna immediately replied, knowing exactly who it was._

 _"Wow. These kids must love eachother alot to write their names on official rock of love" Caleb smiled. Alison stared at Emily and Emily stared back, giving her a slight corner-mouthed smile._

 ** _-25 Years Old-_**

 _Emily was walking down the cold stormy path to Alison's house. She was excited until she saw Lorenzo's car on thed driveway. Ugh. Lorenzo. She was just walking up the path in the dark when she saw a light coming from Alison's bedroom. There were no other lights on in the house-just Alison's bedroom. There were grunts and groans coming from the room-a man and a woman's._

 _"For fucks sake" Emily muttered, turning around and storming back down the path._

 _"Nearly there" Emily heard Lorenzo pant. She covered her ears in disgust._

 _"Emily!"_

 _The panting and groaning stopped. Emily curiously turned around and looked up at Alison's bedroom. She could see the shadow of Lorenzo standing at the edge of the bed and Alison staring up at him._

 _"Emily?" He screamed "You were thinking of Emily?"  
Emily gulped. Alison had screamed her name. She was thinking of her while doing it with Lorenzo._

 _"Lorenzo...baby...it's not what you think" Alison nervously said._

 _"THEN WHAT IS IT ALI"_

 _Alison choked and it sounded like she was crying._

 _"Lorenzo it will never happen again I'm sorry"  
Emily couldn't help but smile._

 _"Really Ali?" Lorenzo shouted, buttoning his shirt and putting his pants back on "Because to me, it sounded like you've had a little practice, screaming her name. Is there something your not telling me?"  
"Yes okay! We...we did it in high school and then again when I dumped Elliot"  
"Did you scream Emily's name while doing it with him?"  
"I-I can't remember"  
"How awfully convienient Ali"_

 _Lorenzo furiously grabbed his bags and headed to the door._

 _"Lorenzo! No! Wait!" Ali desperately cried._

 _"Forget it Ali. I hope you and Emily live happily ever after. The End"  
He slammed Ali's bedroom door and left her to fall to the floor crying. Emily realized she was still standing there so she tried to run as fast as she could when...  
"Hey!"_

 _Emily turned around and Lorenzo was standing by the door with his bag on his shoulder, his facce burning red._

 _"Oh hey Lorenzo!" Emily smiled sweetly "I just came to give Ali Kyla's birthday present"  
"Seems like you've been giving her alot more than that" he hissed angrily._

 _"Lorenzo I..."_

 _"Forget it, Em. I am not going to continue banging someone who would rather be banging someone else. Alison is a dirty cheating stinking..."  
"Don't say that about her!"  
"Why? It's true. She's a dirty stinking lying slut..."  
Emily raised her fists and punched Lorenzo hard in the face. He fell to the ground, his gums and nose bleeding heavily._

 _"Stupid bitch"_


	5. 26-30

**_-26 Years Old-_**

 _"Time to get the cake!" Spencer huffed to all the stupid screaming kids running around her house._

 _"Ugh why did I choose to become a parent at 20 fucking years old"_

 _Hanna sat in the back room, swishing wine around her glass and sitting on Caleb's lap. Aria was racing Ezra on reading this new novel they had found. Alison was sitting next to Emily in the far corner of the room, texting some guy. Emily was watching all the small kids running around throwing confetti at eachother. She was so glad she didn't become a young mom like Ali and Spencer. Spencer was running around like a madman, holding cupcakes with balloons stuck to her clothes. Toby was entertaining the kids and pretending to arrest them dressed in his cop uniform._

 _"Spence I can't believe your kid is already 6 years old" Hanna laughed "It seems like only yesterday we were sitting in the bar saying how thrilled we were by this precnancy"  
"Sure you were Han" Spencer snapped, frustrated._

 _"And your kid's 4 and a half Ali" Aria said from underneath her book Pretty amazing"_

 _"Too bad I don't have a man to share her with"  
The room fell silent and everyone awkwardly rolled their eyes around the room._

 _"I'm going to get a drink" Ali suddenly said tearily. She got up and wandered over to the counter with her head down._

 _"I'll talk to her" Emily smiled, walking over to Alison and standing next to her. Emily could tell she was about to cry._

 _"Are you ok Ali?" Emily whispered into her ear._

 _"I don't know" Alison sniffed "I just...I just miss having someone around to cuddle. Someone to hold at night. Someone to tell me that everything's going to be alright when I know it's not. Someone to take my kid to the park and give her piggy backs, or even to give me piggy backs"  
"Ali, Lorenzo was a jerk"  
"Exactly. I haven't had someone around like that since...since..."_

 _"Since who?"  
"Since you"  
"Emily gulped and turned her head away from Alison._

 _"I know you wanna kiss me"_

 _The sound of a small child came from the other room. It sounded alot like Alison when she was younger. Emily and Ali looked at eachother, and curiously went to the other room. Kyla Dilaurentis and Dylan Cavenaugh were sat down by the foot of the sofa playing with Dylan's new toys o_

 _"I know you wanna kiss me" Kyla repeated._

 _'Wow. She is just like Ali' Emily thought to herself. Dylan and Kyla both leaned in and slightly pecked eachother on the lips. Kyla started laughing._

 _"Your lips taste of chocolate" she giggled_

 _"Your lips taste of strawberries" Dylan replied. Without saying anything, Alison swung her hand and grabbed onto Emily's, squeeezing it hard as if she never wanted to let go._

 ** _-27 Years Old-_**

 _Okay this chapter isn't much Emison but I just decided to put it in_

 _Hanna burst through the door, panting._

 _"I have some news" she squealed_

 _"Hi. Good afternoon" Spencer said sarcastically._

 _"Good morning Spence. Anyway, I have news"  
"If Katy Perry is releasing a new album, I so don't care" Emily said._

 _"No. No it's bigger than that"  
"And if Justin Beiber's going on tour, then I really do not need to hear it..." Alison put in._

 _"No no no no. Let me finish. This is bigger than Miss Firework and the Beibs"  
"Wow. It must be important then" Aria laughed "Go on. What's happening"  
"I'm pregnant guys. I'm fucking pregnant"_

 _The girl's mouths dropped open._

 _"Okay that is big" Spencer gulped  
"Congratulations Han!" Aria jumped up and swung her arms around Hanna's neck._

 _"There's more" Hanna smiled hugely "It's twins"_

 _"Your kidding" Emily muttered  
"Nope. No I'm not. I'm 6 months down the line and it's fucking twins"  
"6 months?" Alison gasped  
"Lol I know right? I thought I was just getting really fat"  
"Do you know the genders yet?" Aria asked  
"We were just coming up with cute names"  
"Okay. So what you gonna call them if they are both boys" Spencer asked her.  
"Tom and Jerry"_

 _"Hm...no"_

 _"Phineas and Ferb?"  
"Your kidding"_

 _"Wallace and Gromit"  
"Your drunk"  
"I am so not. Wanna hear our boy girl names?"  
"Sure"  
"Lilo and Stitch"_

 _"Brilliant"  
"Dipper and Mabel"  
"Who?"  
"Hansel and Gretel?"  
"Have some wine, Han."  
"Wait. I haven't even told you my girl names yet"  
"Go on then"  
"Anna and Elsa"  
"That's enough, Han"  
"Whatever. I'm so excited! I'm making all 4 of you god mothers"_

 _"Does that make us god sisters?" Aria grinned_

 _"We're already sisters, guys" Emily smiled, grabbing hold of Alison's hand "Sisters for life"_

 **-28 Years Old-**

"Okay is it just me, or is this the cutest thing ever" Hanna squealed excitedly. 8 year old Dylan, 6 year old Kyla and and 6 month old twins Lilo and Stitch were playing with dolls on Hanna's rug.

"I still can't believe you named your kids Lilo and Stitch" Spencer huffed

"Well you know what they say. Go big or go home. Aria, how long until you and Ezra finally decide to breed?"  
"Breed?"  
"You know what I mean"  
"Well. We've been talking and we've decided we're going to try"  
Hanna nearly dropped her wine glass and lent over to see Aria

"You are?" She gasped

"Yup" Ezra smiled, kissing Aria lightly on the forehead

"Oh my gosh Aria that's such good news! You are going to have the smartest, kindest kid in the world" Hanna smiled.

Kyla Dilaurentis dropped her dolls and she came running over to where the adults were sitting.

"Hello Auntie Hanna" she smiled, running over and jumping in Hanna's arms "And Uncle Caleb"  
"Well hello there cutie" Caleb chuckled, tickling Kyla on the belly.

"Mommy. Lilo dribbled all over me"  
"Well I'm sure I can clean it up easily. Come here"  
"I'll do it" Emily butted in. She lifted Kyla onto her knees and wiped the dribble off of Kyla's pretty skirt. Emily couldn't help but notice how much she looked like Alison. Pretty golden locks cascading down her face, cute little dimples by the sides of her mouth, and eyes as blue as the sky.

"Auntie Emily" Kyla said, twirling her hair around her finger "Where's your boyfriend?"  
Emily gulped. She looked around at the other girls as if trying to find a way to explain this to Kyla.

"Well you see the thnig is..." Emily started

"Auntie Emily doesn't like boys"Alison finished "Because boys are gross"

Kyla laughed

"Dylan isn't gross" she said, blushing "Dylan's going to marry me one day"  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes. Who are you going to marry Auntie Emily?"

Emily coughed and gulped at the same time.  
"I-I don't know yet. I'm still trying to figure that out"  
"Well if you don't find anybody, then mommy will always be happy to marry you"  
Emily glared over at Ali and laughed slightly.

"Oh really? Did she say that?"  
Alison cut her hands across her throat as if she wanted Kyla to stop talking.

"Oh yes" Kyla replied "She says that your very very pretty and your great at giving kisses"  
Both Emily and Alison blushed.

"That's enough Kyla" Alison said, her throat dry. She ushered Kyla. Luckily, the rest of the adults were busy watching Lilo and Stitch crawling to hear the conversation.

"Is that true?" Emily whispered to Ali "Did you really say I'm pretty?"  
"Of course I did" Alison sighed "I cannot tell a lie"  
Emily's face turned bright red. She rested her hand on Alison's

"And I'm great at giving kisses?" Emily mimicked Kyla's sweet little voice

"The best" Alison replied. She rubbed Emily's cheek with her shaking hands and was just about to kiss when...

"OMG LILO IS WALKING"

Alison rolled her eyes.

"Another time" She whispered into Emily's lips.

 **-29 Years Old-**

"Keep pushing Aria" Spencer screamed, her head sweating.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO!?" Aria shouted at the top of her voice.

"It's okay baby. Your nearly there" Ezra said, grabbing Aria's hand "The nurses will be here soon"

"Gosh this is so weird" Hanna laughed "Aria giving birth in my living room. What are the chances?"  
"Not helping Han" Emily huffed.

"Toby are you still keeping the kids busy?" Alison shouted to the other room. She couls just make out Dylan Cavenaugh climbing on Toby's back, Kyla on his shoulders and the twins grabbing each one of his ankles.

"I'm totally fine" Toby lied. Stitch bit down hard on his leg and Toby screamed, making the kids laugh histerically.

"Your nearly done Aria" Spencer assured her "Keep going"

"REALLY SPENCE? I WAS PLANNING ON STOPPING AND TAKING A BREAK FOR A WHILE, YOU KNOW, SEE HOW THAT TURNED OUT"  
"Wow. You can even be sarcastic while giving birth? Well played"  
"I can see the head! Your nearly done babe" Ezra said. He looked as if he was about to cry either from emotion or the fact that Aria was squeezing his hand so hard that it was turning blue.

Emily could feel something brushing against her ear. She was sittin behind the sofa and nobody was looking at her. Alison's lips were brushing against her ear.

"What do you want Ali" Emily whispered into Alison's ear.

"Nothing" Alison giggled. She moved Emily's face so that she was facing her. There noses were touching.

"Aria's being such a drama queen" Alison laughed "When I did it, it wasn't as painful as she's making it look"  
"Well Aria's smaller than you. And your alot stronger than her" Emily quietly whispered back  
"Oh really? Emotionally or physically?"  
"Both"

Alison slid her hands down Emily's thighs and squeezed onto her leg. Emily blushed. She thought after knowing Alison for 24 years, she would stop blushing every time she was near her.

"I can't do this right now Ali" Emily mumbled

"Why not?" Alison teased. She moved her lips closer towards Emily's but Emily moved away.

"What the matter Em?" Alison asked curiously

"I can't kiss you anymore. I-I'm with someone"  
Alison quickly stood up and stared at Emily in disgust

"Wait your seeing someone?" She gasped in shock "Since when?"  
"Last month"  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
"Because I didn't want to tell you anything until I knew for sure whether it was serious or not. A-and it is"

Emily paused and pursed her lip.

"Oh my gosh Emily...your doing it with her?"  
"Ali, keep your voice down"  
"Who" Alison spat, folding her arms

"Paige" Emily shyly said, almost like she was ashamed "Paige McCullers"  
"McCullers? As in Pigskin?"  
"Yes. Paige McCullers"  
"HELLO? ARE YOU TWO DONE FIGHTING IT'S KINDA THE BIRTH OF MY FREAKING CHILD OVER HERE RIGHT NOW"  
Alison sighed and rolled her eyes.

"This isn't over" she hissed at Emily "This is far from over"

 **-30 Years Old-**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALISON"  
Everyone cheered and clapped. Alison blew out her candles and let Kyla blow one out.

"Happy birthday mommy" she smiled

Everyone cheered and clapped. Hanna was standing with Caleb, Lilo in her arms. Aria was standing with Ezra, their small child Ronnie clinging onto Ezra's shoulders. Spencer was standing with Toby, their boy Dylan on Toby's back. Emily was standing with Paige McCullers and Alison could barely look at them. She had always hated McCullers and she hated her even more now that she was with Emily. Emily was her mermaid-not Paige's.

"Let's open the bottle!" Hanna screeched as everyone cleared away. Alison sighed and got up. Paige and Emily were smooching on the sofa and it made Alison want to puke.

"Ali? Want a drink?" Spencer offered

"No thanks. I'm good" Ali replied. Spencer, Hanna and Aria looked at her and raised her eyebrows.

"What?" Alison said, confused

"Ali, you always want a drink" Aria laughed "2 years ago we drove all the way to Arizona just to pick up that new chardennay that you saw on TV"

"Well I'm just not feeling it today, ok guys?" Alison snapped "I got alot on my mind right now"  
"Is that about not having a guy around, Ali, because if it is I can totally ask Caleb to throw in a slow dance..."  
"No. No it's not about not having a guy. It's just...I'm a bit confused and annoyed and I don't really know why"  
She did knew why. She had finally relized that she was in love with Emily, but Emily was in love with someone else. Ali turned down every guy that had approached her for five years in hope that Emily would fall for her again...but it hadn't worked. Spencer and Aria walked away to their kids, and Ali was left standing with Hanna.

"Uhm...Ali?" Hanna said, tapping Ali on the shoulder "Everything good?" Crap. Hanna had caught Alison staring at Emily again.

"I'm fine" Alison lied

"Ali, you don't have to lie to me. You were looking at Em, weren't you?"  
Alison bowed her head and shyly nodded.

"Don't say anything" Alison hissed "To anyone, Han. I mean it"

"I won't don't worry" Hanna laughed "So...do you like her?"  
"Shut up Han" Ali blushed

"Omg you like her! Alison Dilaurentis has a crush on Emily Fields"  
"Han, I'm 30. I don't get crushes anymore"  
"Well then..Alison Dilaurentis is in love with Emily Fields"

Alison blushed and kicked Hanna with her 4 inch heels.

"Keep it down Han. Besides, it's not like she likes me like that. She's with Paige"  
"Ali, please, Emily has been crushing on you for 20 years. What makes you think she's suddenly just gonna stop?"

"R-really?" Ali said, smiling "Em's had a crush on me since we were 10?"  
"That's what she told me"  
Alison smiled and looked over at Emily. She smiled back, but for all the wrong reasons.

"It will be a happy ending for you two" Hanna smiled "It always is"


	6. 31-35

**-31 Years Old-**

"What do you want Ali" Emily sighed. Alison burst through Emily's door and stood face to face with her. With her heels on, Alison was the same height as Emily. Her blue frilly top and her skinny leggings were drenched from the rain.

"I just came to tell you something" Alison sniffed "That I have wanted to tell you for a long time and I don't care what you think of it"

"What is it Ali?" Emily asked.

"Let's face it Em. What we have has always been more than just friendship"

Emily gulped and tried to leave her house

"Ali I can't do this right now" She said, picking up her bags "I have to be somewhere. And Ali, we're just friends"  
Alison stopped her.

"We look at eachother for way too long to be just friends" She told her "We hold hands way too tightly to be just friends. We flirt with eachother way too often to be just friends. We've kissed too many times to be just friends"  
"We've done more than kiss"  
"Exactly! Em, we love eachother way too much to be just friends" Alison swung her hands to touch Emily's, but Emily pulled away.

"No" she said tearily "I can't do this right now. Ali, I'm with someone"  
"Right" Ali sniffed "I forgot. Your with Paige. Are you in love with her?"  
"I love Paige" Emily answered

"That wasn't the question" Alison snapped "I asked if you were in love with her. There is a difference between loving someone, and being in love"  
"Well...I don't care Ali"  
"Does she kiss you like I do?"

Emily turned around and stared at Alison in disbelief.

"What's that supposed to mean" she sarcastically asked

"I mean are her kisses as good as mine"  
'Nobody's kisses are as good as yours' Emily thought "I-I don't know" she lied.

"Does she kiss you like this?"  
Alison grabbed Emily's face and crashed her lips into Emily's. Emily could feel her mouth melt.

"Ali stop" she insisted "I'm with Paige"  
"But you wanna be with me" Alison smiled "Does she grab you like this?"

Alison pulled Emily's waist close to hers and rested her hands on Emily's hips.

"No she doesn't" Emily whispered

"Now answer me again. Does she kiss you like this?"

Alison kissed Emily again, this time more fiercely. Emily lifted her arms around Alison's neck and pulled her close. She walked back and fell onto the sofa.

"No" Emily said "She doesn't kiss me like that"  
"Does she unbutton your jacket like this?"  
Alison smirked and started unbuttoning Emily's jacket. When she reached the final button, she threw Emily's jacket over the other side of the room.

"N-no" Emily gulped.

"Does she run her fingers through your hair like this?"

Alison ran her fingers through Emily's hair and down to her face, pulling her into a deep kiss.

"No. She doesn't do any of those things"  
Alison smiled.

"So tell me again, mermaid" she said "Who do you want-me, or Paige?"  
"You"  
Alison grinned.

"Excellent" she said "Now who is better in bed. Me, or Paige?"  
"You"

 **-32 Years Old-**

"I'm so glad to have a night away from the kids" Hanna sighed, pouring another glass of wine.

"Slow down Han" Spencer laughed "And your kids are perfect goody two shoes. What's there to worry about?"  
"Sure your not thinking of your kid, Spence?" Alison laughed

"Hey, shut up Ali" Spencer snapped "Em, when are you gonna think about getting a kid?"  
"You can't just 'get' a kid" Emily sighed "And I'm thinking of getting a sperm donation some time this year"  
"Really Em? That's so great!" Hanna beamed

"Yeah" Emily said "We're really happy"

The girls stopped and raised one eyebrow.

"Wait..we?" Aria gasped  
"Yes. We" Emily repeated

"Who's the other half of this 'we'?" Hanna asked. Alison grabbed Emily's hand and squeezed it tight. "Wait...Ali?"  
Emily nodded.

"Omg when did this happen?" Spencer laughed

"Not for long" Alison gulped "We're just friends though..."  
"With benefits" Emily finished, smirking.

"Well they're some pretty big benefits if you ask me"  
"Hanna!"  
"Sorry guys. I'm so happy for you!"

Emily smiled and blushed. She was 32 years old but she still grinned and blushed every time she was around Alison, almost like she was a teenager again.

"So which one of you is gonna be pregnant?" Hanna asked, smiling.  
"Hanna, you can't just ask that" Spencer laughed

"Me" Emily replied quickly

"That is go great" Hanna jumped "Honestly Em, your gonna have the hottest kid ever"

"Thanks Han" Emily blushed "And your kids are already pretty hot"  
"I know right" Aria put in "Like Lilo has got the cutest dimples a bit like you. And Stitch has Caleb's gorgeous smile and hair..."  
"We get it Aria" Spencer interrupted "And what about my boy"  
"Dylan Hastings is the definition of perfect" Hanna scoffed "Ugh he so fricking smart and his features are just generally perfect. He's so strong too. I would totally do him if I was still 12 years old"  
"Okay Han, drink up"

"It's true! Your kid is seriously the perfect boyfriend"  
"Well Kyla seems to think so" Alison added "He's all she ever talks about"

"I think it's so cute that your kids are dating" Hanna squealed "Who knows? Maybe one day they'll get married and have kids and that would make Ali and Spencer sisters in law"  
"Seriously, Han. Shut up and drink that wine"  
"Oh don't be such an old fart, Spence. 'Tis but the crank of the evening"

"Where did you pick that line up?"  
"Some old movie. Hey do you guys realize that it has been exactly 20 years today that we went on our first group sleepover?"  
"The one at Spencer's lake house?" Aria remembered

"That was real fun" Ali laughed

"Yeah"  
"It was"  
"I miss those days"  
"Don't we all"

 **-33 years old-**

"Class" Emily yelled "Come over here"  
The class of 3rd graders in their swim suits all shuffeled over to where Emily was standing.

"So I will not be teaching you swimming for the next couple of months" Emily announced. The class groaned "Because I am having a baby" The class all gasped in awe. A few of them cheered.

"Quieten down" Emily hushed "Anyway, because I cannot teach you, I have asked my friend to take your classes instead"  
Alison emerged from behind the lockers and waved at the children.

"Class, this is Miss Dilaurentis"  
"You can call me Alison" Alison smiled. The kids all froze dead. They all started whispering things to eachother, and they looked scared for their lives.

"What's the matter?" Emily asked

"N-nothing" said a girl "It's just, your Alison Dilaurentis"  
"I am" Alison replied, confused

"Daddy's told me about you" a boy said, emerging from the crowd of kids. He had wavey dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He had perfectly white grinning teeth and he looked unmistakeably like...

"Noel Kahn" Alison murmered

"He tells me stories sometimes about his school. He talks about you a lot"

"Oh really?" Alison asked, intrigued "And what does he say"  
"He says you were the prittiest girl in the year" the boy smiled "But you were sometimes very mean"  
"He said that?"  
"Yes he did"  
"Everyone knows about you" a blonde girl squeaked

"How?"  
"Because I told them"

A short girl emerged from the crowd of kids, folding her arms and grinning like an idiot. She looked a bit like Noel but she also had the resemblence of another person the girls knew all too well. She looked exactly like a...

"Vanderwaal" Alison sighed

"Actually, I'm a Kahn" the girl smiled. Alison looked at Emily who was looking right at her.

"Noel and Mona?" she mouthed. Emily nodded her head.

"Wow your just a delight, aren't you?" Alison smiled, sarcastically, bending down until she reached the girl's height "And what's your name?"  
"Estella" the girl answered "And that's my brother Pip"  
'Smart bitch' Alison muttered

"We're named after the characters in that book you like, Great Expectations. You remember reading that right?" Estella smiled, evilling. Mona had definately told her some stuff.

"I-I don't recall" Alison lied.

"Well let me refresh your memory" she whispered slyly, folding her arms back and bending over to Alison's face "I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be"  
Alison gulped and looked at Emily.

'How does Mona know about that?" she mouthed to her. Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"Just so you know, Miss Dilaurentis" Estella giggled "Mommy says hi"

The bell rang. Alison stood back up and the kids all ran to get their clothes on. Estella stayed back a bit.

"Ciao" She pouted, placing her hands on her hips and blowing a kiss.

"Great" Alison said, sarcastically "Mini Mona. How I love Rosewood Elementry"

 **-34 Years Old-**

Emily held onto her baby in the hospital. Ali held on to the other one and the rest of the girls crowded round, smiling.

"They are so cute" Aria squealed "What are you naming them?"  
"I'm thinking Walter for this little guy" Emily smiled. Hanna laughed

"Walter" she spluttered "What kind of gay ass name is that"

"Shut up Hanna" Spencer snapped  
"We'll call him Walt for short" Emily insisted  
"Like Walt Disney!" Hanna jumped  
"Yes Han, like Walt Disney" Emily rolled her eyes

"I still think it's a stupid name" Hanna said

"Well I've said it now-I can't exactly take it back" Emily told her

"You can try" Hanna scoffed

"Hanna!" Alison sighed

"Okay I'm sorry" Hanna whined "But only if you call this one Disney"  
"Hanna" Spencer started, but then cut off as in giving up

"We are not naming this kid Disney" Alison insisted. Hanna grabbed the baby girl's hand and started wiggling it.

"Hello little Disney!" She said, goofily "You are so cute, yes you are little Disney, yes you are!"  
The baby moved her pink fists and wrapped her finger around Hanna's. She almost smiled when Hanna was talking to her.

"Oh look. I've said it now-I can't exactly take it back"

Emily huffed with anger in her face.

"Fine" she strained "I am actually calling my kids Walt and Disney"  
"Your welcome"  
"Well at least it's not as bad as Lilo and Stitch" Aria chuckled

"Hey!" Hanna shouted "I actually think Lilo and Stitch are very original and unique names"  
"It's not original if you stole it from a cartoon" Spencer laughed "But they are pretty unique, I'll give you that"

"Thank you"

"Hey isn't it weird that there are 3 lots of boy girl twins in the area?" Alison laughed. The rest of the girls looked confused.

"3?" Aria pouted "Who's the other lot?"  
Emily and Alison looked at each other and gulped.

"Kahn" Emily squeaked. Hanna raised her eyebrows.

"Kahn?" She laughed "So who's the pink-drink that was stupid enough to get knocked up with his little angels?"

Alison smirked

"Mona" she said. Hanna's mouth dropped open.

"Mona?" Spencer laughed "Oh please, she is way to smart to end up with someone like Noel"  
"Well who did you expect her to be with then?" Emily asked

"I don't know, Hannibal Lecter" Spencer answered. The girls laughed.

"Can you believe we all have kids now?" Hanna lightly sighed

"We're all settled down with someone" Aria smiled

"I can't believe we all still live in Rosewood" Spencer scoffed

"Me neither" Emily huffed "You know we should get away some time. With our kids"  
"Great idea" Alison said

"God, I am so down for a week away in Hawaii, sun bathing on the sand with a tequila in my hand"

 **-35 Years Old-**

"Isn't this fun?" Hanna said, tipping her sun glasses over her head "How I love the beaches of Hawaii"  
"It's great" said Spencer "I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time"

"Psst" Aria whispered "Look over there"  
She pointed at Kyla and Dylan who were lent up against the back of the ice cream stall, kissing fiercely. Ali and Spencer looked at eachother awkwardly.

"Wow" Emily said "I guess they're serious

"I remember the joys of being young" Spencer day dreamed "Remember our first kisses?"  
"Mmm first kisses were the best" Aria sighed "When was yours Spence?"  
"The year I met you guys" she stalled "Some troll guy in the year above. What about yours?"  
"Mine was when I was 14" Hanna said proudly "I was at a family party and the hottest guy in the room took me upstairs and kissed the crap out of me"  
"Sounds romantic" Aria laughed "My first kiss was with Holdon Strauss. And yours Em?"

"Well what's the criteria of kiss?" She asked

"Your first tounge kiss" Spencer cooed "Your first touchy feely wet kiss"  
"I-it was with Ali" Emily said. Spencer and Aria gasped.

"Ali?" Spencer laughed "And how come none of us are finding out about it until now?"  
"I knew" Hanna boasted.

"Pfft for how long" Spencer said in disbelief

"Around 12 years"  
"12 fucking years? And we are only just hearing about it now?"

"Language, Spence. The kids are just over there" Ali whispered, pointing at Lilo, Stitch, Ronnie, Walt and Disney who were splashing around in the shallow end of the sea and making sand castles.

"So Em" Aria said "We need deeetails"  
Spencer and Hanna wolf whistled while Ali and Emily were turning a red as tomatoes.

"Your acting like such little kids" Alison huffed "We're too old to be doing this"  
"Ali, honey, your never too old for a bit of teen-romance" Hanna giggled

"So tell us about it" Aria insisted

"Second year of middle school" Emily sighed "In the girl's locker room"  
"Wait, this happened in school?" Spencer asked in disbelief.

"Man, I wish I had gotten to see THAT" Hanna laughed.

"It was..." Alison started "...private"

The girls all ooed and wolf whistled.

"Shut up you guys" Emily hissed.

"So who made the move on who" Spencer giggled

"Seriously Spence" Emily sighed "For a lawyer in her 30s, you are such a giggly little girl"  
"It was me" Alison interrupted. Emily rolled her eyes.

"There" She stammered "We've told you. So can we please stop talking about this?"  
"Fine" Spencer pursed, holding in her laughter. Emily stood up and brushed the sand off of her bikini. She walked over to where Alison was sitting and sat down behind her.

"What are you doing" Alison giggled as Emily wrapped her arms around Alison's waist and buried her chin into her shoulder.

"Just reminding you how much I love you" Emily whispered into Alison's ear.

"He hem" Spencer coughed "Still here you know"

"I think this is a good time to tell you that Caleb proposed"

The girls all stopped what they were doing and Aria nearly choked on her Moquito.

"That escalated quickly" Alison laughed

"Oh my gosh, Hanna, I'm so happy for you!" Emily smiled

"Wait, am I missing something? When did this happen?"  
"Last night" Hanna said "After dinner when everyone was back in their rooms. You guys are all going to be bridesmaids"


	7. 36-40

**36 Years Old-**

Emily, Alison, Aria, Spencer all walked gracefully behind Hanna in the grand hall, wearing long white dresses. Lilo was walking alongside them with flowers and Stitch was standing close to her holding the rings.

"I hate this fucking dress" Emily hissed in Alison's ear

"It looks hot" Alison replied, trying not to move her lips. Hanna reached where Caleb was standing in his shiny black suit, scratching his hands and looking as red as a cherry.

"Hey baby" he whispered as Hanna walked in front of him.

"Hey" Hanna replied. The priest smiled and looked over the people.

"We are gathered here today to join these two people, Caleb Rivers and Hanna Marin in holy matrimony"  
He then continued with his long droning speech and and finally, he let Hanna and Caleb say their vowels.

"Caleb Rivers" Hanna smiled "I knew from the first day I met you that you were special. And not in a bad way, like in a good way. You helped me find a side of myself that I didn't even know was there. I promise, that for the rest of my life, I will be there for you and love you no matter what in hope that you will continue helping me find different sides of myself"  
Alison laughed.

"What's so funny" Emily said, nudging

"Nothing" Alison smirked "It's just, I only just realized that Hanna has grown up"  
"Well Yeah" Emily whispered "She's 36 years old"  
"No, but I mean really grown up" Alison replied "I mean, for ages, she was all giggly and jokey and still just like a teenage girl. But now, I see her like this. In this church, with this dress, with this attitude and I finally realized that she's grown up"  
"Wow" Emily laughed "Is that your mother of the bride speech?"  
"Shut up" Alison giggled "We shouldn't be talking. If they catch us, then Hanna will turn from mature married woman to bitchy ass motherfucker who just got her wedding ruined by her best friends"

"How clique"  
"Cut the sarcasm"

Emily swung her hand and touched Alison's fingers. She laced her finger's into Emily's.

"You may now kiss the bride"

Caleb didn't waste any time. He ran forward, grabbed Hanna by the waist and kissed her.

"Eeeeew" Lilo and Stitch squeaked, covering their eyes. The whole church laughed, which was deafening seeing as there were over 200 people in that room.

Hanna ran with Caleb holding her hands to the doors of the church.

"Jesus, Han, you nearly ran over me" Aria huffed as Hanna ran past them.

"Sorry!" Hanna called her back.

Everyone ran outside with Hanna, leaving Emily and Alison standing alone.

"Do I get to kiss the bride?" Alison pouted, eyeing Emily's dress

"Yes you do" Emily smiled, biting her tounge. Alison grabbed Emily's waist and pulled her into a kiss.

 **-37 Years Old-**

Alison stormed into her and Emily's room in her summer clothes. She sat down on the bed and folded her arms.

"Good morning" Emily laughed "What's up with you?

"Kyla's been really pissy lately" Ali groaned

"Why?" Emily asked

"Because Dylan's been hanging around with this girl and she says they've been getting awfully close"  
"Wow. Drama" Emily answered sarcastically.

"I'm serious Em" Alison moaned as Emily started laughing.

"Well are you addressing the issue?" Emily asked

"What do I say to Spencer? Your kid is talking to another kid and my kid doesn't like it?"  
"That is exactly what you say" Emily teased, tucking a lock of hair behind Alison's ear "Nice jumpsuit by the way"  
"I'm serious" Alison snapped "I don't know what I'm going to do I mean she is basically me when I was 15 years old..."

"Meaning...?"  
"Meaning she is a jealous bitch with attidude and will do whatever she can to get what she wants "

"Hmm. Well they are the negatives. But if she is really like you, then she is funny and smart and cute and really, really hot"  
Alison smirked.

"You thought I was really really hot?"

"You still are" Emily grinned. She grabbed the back of Alison's neck and smashed their lips together.

"Does Spencer know?" Emily asked, breaking the kiss

"Who cares?" Alison snapped back "It's just so stupid I mean can a guy not just be friends with another girl without their girlfriend getting all bitchy about it?"

"Because" Emily answered "You and I know better than anyone that friends can lead to alot more than...friends"

"That's true" Alison grinned.

"Exactly" Emily smiled "So I think you should just talk to Spencer about it and, I don't know, see if Dylan has said anything about this girl?"

"I don't know it just feels like an awkward situation. I mean, what if Dylan was secretly dating this girl. Would me and Spencer fall out? And if we didn't wouldn't our kids hate that we still see each other?"  
"Ali" Emily assured her "Your over thinking this. She's probably like his lab partner or something"  
"Well Kyla won't leave it alone" Alison huffed, folding her arms "And she is really pissing me off"  
"Ali" Emily whispered "Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, honey. What is it?"  
"Did you ever get jealous of Maya when she was seeing me?"  
Alison gulped.

"Em" She said "You loved Maya and in that year or so that you dated her, I just had to accept that"  
"You didn't answer my question"

"Yes" Alison admitted, shyly "I-I was jealous of you and Maya"  
Emily sympathetically smiled, but Alison could see that there was sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she whispered "I-I didn't mean to make you upset..."  
"It's okay" Emily smiled bravely, wiping a tear from her eye "It is what it is. And Ali, remember what I told you back when we were 17?"  
"I-I do" Alison said "Y-you said you loved Maya, but you loved me more"  
"And I always will" Emily said, closing the space between them and melting their lips together "I, love you Alison Dilaurentis"  
"I love you too Emily Fields"

 **-38 Years Old-**

"Sit still" Emily hissed in Walt's ear. Walt sat in his seat at the back of the church, squiggling and squirming

"Mommmmyyyy" Disney Whined

"What?" Emily snapped "What do you want?"  
"This is boooring"  
"Keep it down, Disney. It's just church"  
Alison laughed at Emily, who was seriously stressed out.

"I'm so jealous of you" Emily hissed in her ear

"Why?" Alison asked

"Because you've been through all this. You've done it. Your kid is all grown up now and you don't have to deal with...this" she pointed at Walt and Disney who were fidgiting and swinging their legs and playing with eachother's fancy outfits.

"It's cute" Alison teased. Emily rolled her eyes. "But I still don't get why we have to take the kids to church"

"Because" Emily answered "I want them growing up with knowledge of God"  
"Whatever" Alison sighed "I never liked church anyway"  
"You never liked anything"

"I liked you"  
Emily blushed slightly, but immediately stopped herself.

"Mommy that boy keeps looking at me" Disney whined, pointing over the other side of the church. But what caught Emily's attention was the adult the child was sitting behind.

"Oh my gosh" She hissed to Alison "Is that...?"  
Alison gulped.

"Yup"

Sitting behing the boy was the slim figure of a woman. She was dressed in all black, head to toe and looked like she could scare you stiff. There was something missing on her face, though. She wasn't wearing her sunglasses.

"It's Jenna" Emily sighed "Wait, she can see now?"  
"I guess go" Alison snarled. The priest stopped talking and the church began making their way to the door. Jenna had her arms linked with a tall sandy haired man who Emily had never seen before.

"Who the heck is that?" Emily asked, Walt and Disney held tight to each of her hands.

"No way" Alison whispered "Well if I didn't think Rosewood was small before, I definately do now"  
"You know that guy?" Emily asked, confused

"I-I do" Alison gulped "Duncan Albert"  
The man turned around and straightened his tie.

"Alison?" He grinned "Is that really you?"  
"Duncan!" Alison fake-smiled, gritting her teeth. Jenna angrily folded her arms and walked over to where the two were greeting each other.

"Goodness, it's been so long!" Duncan laughed "I almost didn't recognise you without your wig on"  
Alison, quite obviously, faked a laugh.

"Emily, this is Duncan Albert. I knew him back when we were teenagers. He took my flying a couple of times in his plane. Duncan, this is my partner Emily Fields"  
"Nice to meet you" Emily held out her hand. Jenna huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Ditto" Duncan grinned "And Alison, this is..."  
"Oh I know who it is. Nice to see you Jenna! I almost didn't recognise you without your shades on"  
Jenna grinned cheesily and tilted her head.

"Nice to see you too Alison, Emily" Jenna spat. Duncan bent down, creasing his tight suit.

"And who are these two cuties" he tickled Walt's chin.

"These are my kids" Emily claimed, draping her arms around their shoulders "Walt, Disney, say hello to Mr Albert"  
"Hello Mr Albert" The twins said in unison

"And who is this beutiful young lady?" Duncan said to Kyla, who was rolling her eyes and chewing her gum.

"This is my daughter Kyla" Alison introduced "Kyla, say hello to Mr Albert"  
"Whatevs" Kyla said, pulling out her phone.

Alison sighed apoligetically.

"It's fine" Duncan smiled "She's just a teenager. So, we should catch up some time! Still the same number?"

"Yes" Alison said quickly, before making her way to the exit "Nice to see you, Jenna. I'm sure it's pretty nice for you to see anything, mind you"  
Jenna smiled sarcastically.

"Your such a bitch" Emily whispered into Alison's ear as they walked down the road "And it turns me on"

 **-39 Years Old**

"Now that" Alison panted, walking through the door of the House of Hastings "Was hard work"

"Tell me about it" Emily breathed heavily "I haven't done that much excersise since 9th grade"  
"You two are such babies" Spencer laughed "It wasn't that much work. The instructor cut us alot of slack because of you, Ali"  
"Because of me?" Ali laughed

"Yeah" Spencer smiled "I heard him whispering to the lifegaurd that you were hot as fuck. Thanks for that"  
"Hey" Emily hissed playfully "Back off my woman"  
"Jesus Em, don't shoot the messanger. Gosh, I need some wine"

Emily rolled her eyes. Once the girls had stopped talking, they heard something strange.

"What the fuck is that" Emily laughed.

"Shut up" Spencer whispered. She got up and walked to the bottom of the stairs, beckoning the girls to come upstairs with her. They looked at eachother and shrugged their shoulders.

"Spence, who's upstairs?" Alison whispered

"Just Dylan" She said

"Are you sure" Emily giggled.

"Hey shut up"

They reached the top of the stairs and walked towards Dylan's door. The noises were definately coming from there. Spencer quickly kicked open the door.

"Omg what the fuck mom?" Dylan shouted angrily. He was lying in his sheets on top of...

"Kyla?" Alison gasped. Kyla blushed bright red and was lost for words.

"Mom I didn't think you were coming back for another 3 hours?" Dylan growled  
"The gym was shut because they found a snake in the toilets. What the fuck are you doing?"  
"This is private" He said, gritting his teeth. Emily laughed hyserically behind the door while Spencer and Alison looked like they were about to pass out.

"Gosh, it stinks in here" Alison moaned

"Well duh" Kyla huffed "Mom could you just, fuck off already?"  
"Don't talk to me like that" Alison snapped "And get your clothes back on"  
"No!" Kyla screamed "If you did this in high school why the fuck can't I?"  
"I should go" Emily stammered, making her way out the room"  
"No it's okay" Alison said, grabbing her hand "I guess your right, Kyla, but next time pick a better time"  
"Your such a creep mom" Kyla groaned, throwing a pillow at Alison "Now get the fuck out!"  
"Ew" Alison groaned, batting the pillow away "I don't wanna imagine what that pillow has been through!"

She backed out the door and slammed it shut.

"Okay so that was weird" Spencer panted

"Do you think they'll have kids?" Emily asked excitedly.

"Shut up Em. Wait, isn't Hanna usually the one making dumb comments?"

 **-40 Years Old-**

"This was a bad idea 2 weeks ago and it's still a bad idea now" Spencer complained  
"Come on Spence, it's not THAT bad" Hanna insisted, plunging her stick into the ground and climbing.

"It's not for a pregnant woman" Aria moaned, clutching her stomach.

"Oh shut up Aria" Hanna shouted over the wind and snow "It's good excersise! Plus, the kids are loving it"  
"Stop throwing snowballs at me Walt" Disney moaned

"You started it!" Walk argued

"No, you did!" Disney said, picking up a snowball and throwing it at her brother.

"Mommy! Disney threw a snowball at me!"

Emily rolled her eyes and picked Walt up.

"Your getting too big for this, you know" she sighed, zipping up the small boy's coat higher.

"Mommy mommy, I want a carry too!" Disney squealed.

"It's okay, Em, I got her" Alison offered, picking disney up by her waist "My my, you ARE getting a big girl, aren't you?"  
"My tooth fell out the other day" Disney showed Alison the gap in her teeth proudly.

"You lucky girl!" Alison gasped "Are you going to put it under your pillow when you get home?"  
"Yes" Disney nodded her head "And then the tooth fairy will bring my goodies!"  
"I'm sure she will"

"Well I'll be darned" came a familiar voice at the far end of the mountain top "The old girls"  
Noel Kahn stood up and brushed the snow off his coat, Mona shortly following.

"If it isn't Noel Kahn and his family of Angels" Spencer pursed her lips into a smile.

"Nice to see you Noel" Alison sighed.

"How the hell are you?" He grinned "It's been a long time, Dilaurentis. I've gotta say, these are the most clothes I've ever seen you in"  
"Noel, please" Alison hissed "There are kids here"  
"Of course" Noel apologized "Nice to see you ladies. Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Em. And of course the guys"  
He gave Toby Caleb and Ezra a fistbump.

"Wow look at you all grown up" Noel said to Kyla "You look just like your mom"  
"So I've been told" Kyla sighed.

"Nice to see you again" Mona smiled, absently "You all look well"  
"Well we are on top of the highest mountain in the world here" Hanna put in "You look well too Mona"

"And the kids" Noel said playfully "Stitch and Ronnie my little guys" He ruffled the boys hair and they scrunched their faces up "And Lilo, you are turning into a pretty little lady"

"Thank you Mr Kahn" Lilo beamed proudly.

"And who are these two cuties" Noel asked, surprised, wobbling their chins.

"This is Disney" Alison bounced Disney up and down "And that's Walt"  
"Well aren't you two just the cutest" Noel smiled "They yours?"  
"No, they're Emily's" Alison told him.

"All good all good" Noel slapped his hands together "I gotta say, your the last people I expected to see here. What made you come?"

"You know, we thought the kids could do with this expierience" Hanna told him "It's something different"  
"It certainly is" Mona agreed "Guessing Dylan couldn't make it?"  
"He flew out to Tokyo last night for a job as a journalist" Spencer informed them.

"A journalist?" Mona said "The kid's doing well for himself. I almost forgot-Pip! Estella!"  
From the fog of the mountain, two teenage children emerged. They were almost the spitting image of a teenage Noel and Mona.

"Pip, Estella, you remember my friends right?"  
"Of course" Pip smiled, holding his hand out "Miss Fields taught me how to swim"  
"Indeed" Emily smiled "Nice to see you kids again"

"You too Miss Fields" Estella said "And Miss Dilaurentis"

"Please, we're not in school anymore. Call me Alison" Alison insisted.

"Hi Auntie Hanna, Spencer, and Aria" Pip greeted, flashing a famous Kahn smile

"Hey kids" Estella squeaked  
"Hey" Lilo, Stitch, Ronnie, Walt and Disney said in unison.

"And He-llooo Kyla" Pip swooned, winking at her. Kyla smiled back.

"Pip here plays football" Noel informed them, draping his arm around his son's back and ruffling his hair "His team are top of their legue"

"And I just finished learning grade 6 guitar" He boasted.

"Kyla here is a dancer" Mona told them "She just landed her first role as a backup in a teen movie"  
"That's great!" Ezra laughed "Your children are both very talented"  
"Well this has been fun" Noel wrapped up "You guys have all gotta come over for dinner one day"  
"One week" Emily scoffed quietly into Alison's ear.

"One month more like" Alison replied

"One year"

"One decade"

"One century"  
"One lifetime"

"We're bored of it up here" Pip informed "So we're just gonna head back down"

The Kahn's waved at them from down the mountain as the adults forced a smile back.

"Look at me I'm a successful businessman and I'm married to Veronica Mars" Aria mimicked, sticking up her nose.

"Look at me I'm married to Corny Collins. I am a secret evil genius working with the illuminati and I probably just activated spy cameras at the top of Mount Everast"  
"Look at me I'm a professional dancer and I'm gonna be the star of the show in probabaly another Hilary Duff movie"

"Look at me I play football and I know how to pluck strings off a piece of wood repeatedly" Hanna mimicked.

"Well if he's anything like Noel" Emily started "Then his perfect good boy, is just an act"  
"She's right you know" Alison agreed "I bet you anything he's a bad boy"  
"Bad boys" Kyla growled "I like bad boys"


End file.
